Dark Heart
by timberwolf1337
Summary: Alduin is dead our hero comes home to white run but his journey is far from over. Maybe Alea can make that journey a little more tolerable


**Authors note: this is a story i really wanted to write its not going to be to big Dovakin/Alea ive always loved the pair weather male/female or even female/female i just love alea shes a leader and i wish she was a bit more of a leader i could see her leading shes strong anyway without any more introduction here we go**

He walked into Whiterun. He was the Dragonborn he had slain Alduin the world- eater he could feel his dragon blood roaring still eager for the slaughter. He was done he had done everything he had to. Tonight he was going to get a good night sleep or at least he was going to try his damndest he never slept well his dragon blood always awake always waiting to pounce and start with things that needed his attention like fixing his house Mercer was a typical imperial young only about 24 buzzed head with a soul patch on his chin but a deep look in his eyes they almost looked gold but they were a reddish amber. Tomorrow he would go and help Adrianne Avenicci at her forge. With that final thought Mercer settled down in his bed.

Adrianna he called

It was about 8 am but he usually awoke about 6 so he had made breakfast and some makeshift coffee from local herbs he had purchased on his journey and what a Journey it had been. It all started with him camping just outside of skyrim border when he was cooking a rabbit he had caught while hunting when he heard his horse whine he immediately picked up his sword and ran to figure out what it was naturally he duel wheeled he never liked the feel of a shield and 2 handed was to long and to slow for him.

He also an excellent shot with a bow once hitting a mammoth at about 120 yards away right in the neck successfully paralyzing it so he could kill it Mercer always was a lone wolf no one knew who he was he never let anyone see the interior of his hard shell when he had a companion or when he was conducting business killing had always come easy for him and it had scared him A lot. He could kill anything or anyone he never grew attached and never dwelled he honestly thought that he wasn't even human he thought he had lost his soul a long time ago so when daedric lords asked him to betray someone or slit there throat because they wanted blood he never hesitated he was a one of a kind dog.

Mercer stood a good 6ft maybe 7 inches. He had a very decent build it was enough to turn a few heads but not enough to really be to impressive he was impressive sure but nothing to much he had a recon build meant for long range moving what really captured eyes were his eyes and his scars running all over his body. He was torchered at a young age by the thalmor his scars coated his body like a second skin

he felt more at home with a bow but he could still swing fine with swords when he had gotten to the horse he had found a man in decent looking cloths running with his horse and Mercer had chased him through the brush and as soon as he got through all the brush he had found about 70 swords drawn on him and a captain telling him on his knees all he could do was growl through his teeth he always did have a bit of a animistic nature to rest is history he was brought for execution and freed during a dragon attack the same dragon he killed not 3 days ago how irony played

Mercer she said you need any help he replied you know me she said I always could use a helping hand

Nodding at the approval he went to work by noon he had crafted almost 150 swords with all of his extra supplies he just kept going she never told him to stop and before Adrianne knew it there was tons of swords everywhere she looked all drying and hardening

Mercer she said since you wont slow down she said chuckling

go get me some supplies from the farm down outside of town while I put all these in the right places.

Nodding he left through the gate the guards nodding at him and pounding there chest as a sign of respect walking down the path he was lost in thought nothing to do no quests to go on good night sleep not that he slept much any way he was mostly outside so he spent most of his time watching the stars over head. Suddenly he was broken out of his train of thought by a roar of pain looking up he saw 3 people 2 looking of nord decent and one imperial surrounding a giant he sprung into action without thinking.

He ran to the giant using his momentum to run behind the giant slashing at his legs the giant fell to one knee while Mercer came behind it and Slit its throat it fell to the ground with a thud as mercer took in his surroundings he was always aware of were everyone was but now he could actually take a good look looking at the closest one which was a nord with red hair and streaks of paint going down her face he nodded and started to walk away.

'Wait' she said coming up behind him he slowly turned around.

What he answered you handle yourself well she said ever think of joining the companions?

No he said with that he sheathed his blade and walked away but before he knew it she was in tow with him.

Why? Scared someone would get to know you he just looked at her and he could tell his eyes are glowing yellow with malice

you don't want to get to know me you couldn't handle it he said breaking off to give Adrianne her supplies then going home.

Later that night

120 121 122 he muttered to myself he was doing pull ups on the stairs suddenly a knock at the door he could smell the moisture in the air and figure it was pouring which is all the more reason to stay inside he was not wearing a shirt only makeshift shorts and no socks

My thane Lydia called from the alchemy lab

He got it He yelled back

He opened the door and there stood the girl that had irritated with sopping wet hair and no paint. She looked phenomenal but she says nothing as she took in the sight of him the long jagged scar running down his chest would you like to come in he say and she very quickly licks her lips ever so lightly. Sure she says and he lays out his hand and say after you he was still a gentleman at heart as he shut the door behind her.

So to what do i owe the pleasure to Alea the Huntress of the Companions i didn't hire you so why are you here? he finished

Getting straight to business i see alright i'm here to see if you would join i'm slightly impressed by you and it would do us some good for a few face she said going with his business like tone

He instantly turn away no he mutter quietly slight tears in his eyes

Her asking if he would join brings up some very unpleasant memory's he never ever wanted to re live

Why? she asks don't want to get to know anyone she said right behind me don't want anyone to know you?

He spin around absolute fire in his eyes

YES THAT'S EXACTLY WHY ill get you all killed

You don't know me and i don't want you to

I'm not a good person Alea i never have been I don't run with a pack the last time i did bad shit happened

He finished slumping down to the floor against the wall i slowly bang my head against the wall i'm not going to go through that again.

There is something about you i don't know what it is but its there i sense it

He rage flys up agian OF COURSE I'M DIFFERENT Alea you don't get it

I have so much uncontrolled anger i kill because i like to kill i see the light and the blood and i'm suddenly a different person i'm a fucking monster i walk alone because no one is like me you don't know me i say getting in her face.

Suddenly he felt it the sting on his face he looks up at her and he can see her standing there her golden glow in her eyes glaring back at him then faster then he can comprehend hes on her and kiss her hungerly he didn't know what it is about this women but he felt bonded to her like she was his equal he don't want to hurt her he just wants her close to him shes not a normal Nord he don't know what it is but shes not normal suddenly shes pressing into me and kissing back he throw her up into his arms and she wraps her legs around my waist i start biting her neck and i hear a low growl. Right now there's nothing but heat and lust for each other there is no love in there's kisses. She tempted him when she hit him now he was going to pay her back she had meant for this to happen

cleaver bitch he thought

She looks up and he see glowing gold eyes looking down at him he bite her neck and draw blood she damn near roars into him she thrust her chest into him and he take her breasts and squeeze and tweak her nipple between his middle finger and pointer another growl now shes using her angle to rub up and down against him as he walk up the stairs and throw her on my bed and slam the door shut she looks up at me in defiance. Shes going to fight me alright we will find out who's the alpha by the end of the night he dive at her and tackle her he hold her down as shes clawing at me with black talons he knew there was something not normal he knew there was a reason she got under his skin so bad.

He goes down on her and lick for all hes worth OHHHHHH she moans as he thrust my tongue deep and up and down as she grabs his head and pulls him insanely tight against her OUCH shes clawing at my back as revenge for what hes doing to her he look up and glowing yellow eyes look back at him there absolutely beautiful in the darkness they illuminate the darkness maybe he could be with her maybe this could work he could see her as my significant other shes amazing looking and she definitely makes him feel better. We will have to see how she feels suddenly pulled out of thought he feel he love juices in his mouth and he licks and clean her off her eyes have dimmed slightly but there absolutely beautiful.

You need me to? she asked no go to sleep Alea ill be back and with that he pulled the blankets up on her and went outside

He never really sleep and that habit seems to carry over. He could go 3 days on 3 hours of sleep it was odd he had a feeling it was a part of his dragon blood The stars were beautiful as he sat on the wall he hear a slight scuffle and see Alea right beside me hey he whisperers hey she says leaning into my shoulder he put my arm around her and lean into her head. Alright ill do it he say if it means i'm with you ill join the companions. Good she says nuzzling further into me.


End file.
